Viva la Barian
by Matarra
Summary: Shun gets shot in the chest by an Academia soldier. When he wakes up, he finds himself in a red world, and as a barian! His shock is only added to when he finds out his father, who he saw die in front of him, is also a barian. But can Shun get over his independent streak enough to bond with his father? One thing's for sure, the Academia is going to feel the wrath of Barian World.
1. Chapter 1

**Matarra: Alright, I'm honestly not sure whether this should go into the Arc-V/Zexal crossover section or not. I mean, it does contain a few Zexal characters, seven to be exact, but the entire plotline is in Arc-V. ****However**** I'm just going to put it in the Arc-V/****Zexal crossover**** section.**

**Misael: And of course I'm in here too. Fantastic.**

** Matarra: Hey, what gives? I'm not making you a crossdresser in this one!**

** Misael: *seething* You HAD to remind me of that, didn't you?!**

**Matarra: Hey, you have a good role in this one. Although you may end up being Shun's verbal and possibly literal punching bag for a while...**

** Misael: *growls***

** Matarra: Now do th****e**** disclaimer.**

** Misael: She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V or Zexal, thank God.**

** Matarra: That last part was not necessary!**

** Misael: Don't care!**

Shun hissed in pain as he was thrown back into the wall. The Academia soldier leered above him. "My, my, taking you down, Kurosaki Shun, will certainly get me a promotion. I think you will be one of my ace monsters once I card you."

"Try and card me you fusionist scum and whenever you summon me I will attempt to choke you to death every single effing time!" Shun snarled.

The soldier paused, then grinned, "You know, if it was anyone else making that threat, I would just laugh in their faces, but with you, it's a realistic possibility. So, I won't card you," he whipped out a handgun from a holster on his hip. "I'll just kill you, just like we killed your stupid bint of a sister."

Shun's eyes widened, "You're lying, you bastard!" he snapped.

"Oh? Am I?" the soldier grinned, "I think you know I'm not, why would I lie to you? I just want you to know that you'll be seeing her shortly."

Shun snarled and lunged at the soldier, whipping a knife out and throwing it into the Academia lackey's neck. The soldier fell to the floor, dead, but as Shun had attacked, he pulled the trigger and Shun felt a blast of pain near his heart. Shun looked down at the bullet wound in his chest and the blood that was pooling out. He collapsed to the ground, gasping for air. _No... _he thought desperately, _No, it can't end like this. It won't end like this! I am a resistance fighter! I have survived since I was seven on my own! I provided for myself and Ruri and kept us both safe. I am not weak! I will... not... submit... to... death..._

Shun took one more desperate breath, fighting harder than he had ever fought before to stay alive, but his lungs gave out and he let the air go with a soft whoosh. The world dimmed around him, even as he struggled to stay conscious. Visions of his family flashed through his mind, he remembered how Ruri would always bat at his father's earring/hairpiece/whatever it was, Shun had never asked him. He remembered how his father had saved his life by getting in the way of a bullet. He wondered briefly if this was how his father had felt when he was bleeding out and begging Shun to survive.

With one last mental plead to live, his heartbeat ceased and his eyes dimmed as he went limp.

Not another sound broke the chilly Heartland air. Even the birds fell silent as the Raid Raptor duelist passed away.

…... (^0^) ...

Reiji looked around the ruined Heartland. He knew better than to call out, it was still a deadly place, but he was getting impatient. Shun Kurosaki knew this city like the back of his hand and hardly anything went on in here without his knowledge. But Reiji had been here for thirty-six minutes and twenty-two seconds. What? He was a bit OCD.

Reiji huffed, "C'mon, Shun, where the hell are you-" he whispered as he turned a corner then stopped dead at the sight that befell him.

An Academia soldier was lying stone-dead with a knife in his neck and Shun was sitting with his back to a wall, a round hole in the center of his chest with blood still seeping out, staining his trench-coat a dark red-brown.

Reiji ran as fast as he could to Shun's side, his breathing quickening. He pressed his hand to the bullet wound in order to stop the bleeding, but after a minute slowly pulled his hand away in mind-numbing shock. Shun was dead. Shun Kurosaki, one of the few people he counted as a friend, although he doubted the golden eyed sixteen-year-old ever returned the feeling, was dead.

Reiji felt tears prick at his eyes for the first time in what felt like forever. He knew Shun led a dangerous life, but he never thought Shun would actually die. He was beyond capable of surviving and thriving in the apocalyptic world, Reiji never considered the possibility that Shun would ever die by the hands of the enemy. Well, at least he had taken out his murderer with him. Reiji laughed desperately through the tears that were now streaming down his face. He really never did anything half-assed, not even in death.

Reiji dialed Nakajima on his duel disk. "Nakajima, arrange for a burial near Heartland. Don't spare any expense on the grave."

"Yes, Mr. Reiji. Who is the deceased?"

Reiji tried to keep his voice even. "Shun Kurosaki."

Nakajima was silent for a long time. Then, "Yes sir."

Reiji hung up then fell to his knees and covered his mouth and nose with his hands, crying as silently as possible over the body of his dead friend.

…... (^0^) ...

"...Shun...wake up..."

"Shun, wake up..."

"Shun! Wake up!"

"SHUN! WAKE UP!"

Shun blinked open his eyes, then immediately attempted to punch the figure leaning over him, but failed miserably because of the intense pain that shot through his body, and considering he could get beaten to a literal bloody pulp and ask for more, that was saying something.

"Looks like SOMEone takes after his father~!"

"VECTOR, SHUT THE F*CK UP AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE BEFORE I POUND YOU, YOU PSYCHOTIC PIECE OF SH*T! WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?!"

Shun heard some insane laughter and swear words before silence again. Shun blinked again and again. His vision was blurry beyond belief. He could see a lot of red with a golden yellow figure looming over him, but no details.

"Shun, are you awake?" the figure asked, his voice sounding vaguely demonic.

_No, my eyes are open and I just tried to punch you while I'm unconscious, _Shun though viciously, _Damn, it hurts. I mean, yes, I just got shot, but it should not smart this much!_

"Shun!" the voice said again, this time more urgently, "Can you hear me?!"

Shun gave up on thinking smart-ass responses and muttered, "Yeah..." Damn, it hurt to even speak! And... wait, did he even move his mouth when he responded?! No, if he spoke, he had to have moved his mouth, right? The pain was just affecting his brain.

"Good. Are you in pain?"

The honest answer was yes, but Shun wasn't going to admit that he would be in less pain if he was inside a running food processor, so he remained silent.

"Hm, I'll take that as a "yes, but I'm too stubborn to admit I'm hurting"," the figure commented.

Shun felt a rush of annoyance. Nevermind that this guy was straight on the mark, he was beginning to piss him off. Who was he to know anything about him?!

"Is anything else wrong? And actually tell me this time," the figure commanded.

Shun wanted to tell this guy to piss off, but at this point he was too exhausted to do anything but comply, forcing himself to accept that he needed help. "My vision's blurry." Aw, crap. This time he knew it wasn't just the pain. He really didn't move his mouth. What the hell was going on?!

"Hmph. Well, hopefully that will pass. I'll ask Dumon if that's normal," the figure huffed, "Do you want me to knock you out? Not with blunt force trauma, if that's what you're thinking, just putting you in a baria crystal, which is kinda like putting you under for our purposes at the moment."

"No!" Shun snapped and attempted to sit up before wincing and fighting back tears as he felt a rush of sheer agony.

The figure pushed him back down and he felt a hand brush back his hair. "Rest. If you don't want to be knocked out, then don't strain yourself. You'll only hurt yourself more."

"Piss off," Shun growled, wincing again.

"No, you're resting and that's final," the figure said.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?!" Shun snapped.

"I'll tell you once you feel better, now rest," the figure said gently.

Shun growled, "First off, are you with the Academia?!"

A vicious snarl came from the figure, putting Shun on edge. "NO! I will NEVER side with those bastards!"

"Good," Shun said with finality. At least he knew that he wasn't in the hands of the Academia or one of their sympathizers. He allowed himself to relax slightly, fully knowing he wasn't necessarily safe at the moment. "What happened to me? Why do I hurt so much?"

"I'll tell you that when you feel better. If I told you now, you'd freak out and really hurt yourself," the figure said softly, brushing back Shun's hair again. Shun scowled. Who the hell did this guy think he was?! Just because this guy was taking care of him did NOT give him the liberty to act familiar with him! What was his deal anyway?! He had better give him some damn answers soon or else! And did he say the names Vector and Dumon? No, he couldn't have, both of them were dead. Shun lay there with the figure sitting beside him for what felt like hours. Eventually, Shun's vision cleared up a little, although it wasn't enough to make out any real details. He noticed that the guy seemed to be wearing what looked like a white mask and yellow gloves with a yellow shirt, but still, something about him didn't sit right with Shun.

Shun winced and tried to sit up, finding that although the pain was excruciating, it was bearable now. "Shun, rest," the figure commanded.

"F*ck off, I'm alright!" Shun snapped. He realized that he, again, was not moving his mouth when he talked. In a desperate attempt, he tried to open his mouth, only to find he could not. Shun was now slightly freaking out, but he steeled himself and swung his legs out of the bed he had been placed on.

"Shun!" the figure cried.

"Shut up, I'm fine!" Shun snarled as he tried to stand up and take a step, but he fell on his hands and knees in a second. Shun's eyes widened as he saw his hands, even though they were blurry. They were a dark grey. GREY! Oh shit...

"What the hell did you do to me?!" Shun snapped.

"I did nothing, I'll explain later. Just get into bed," the figure helped Shun up but Shun batted his hands away.

"No! I'm not just going to rest!" Shun growled.

The figure sighed, "Fine. But if you insist on walking, I'm helping. No argument!"

Shun glared at him the best he could. "Tch, fine."

The figure wormed his arm underneath Shun's left arm and gripped his right shoulder. Shun took a step, working through the pain, then another. He slowly, with the help of the figure, walked around a bit, although he stumbled every other step. After a while he collapsed against a wall, panting heavily through what felt like his neck. Fantastic.

"SHUN! Are you alright?!" the figure cried, a note of worry in his voice.

"Shut up, I'm fine! Just give me a moment!" Shun panted.

"I TOLD you to rest a little longer but no, you just can't do what you're told, can you?" the figure sighed.

"Yeah, well I had a bunch of pieces of fusionist trash order me to lay down and die while they kick me to death then blow my brains out for funsies and I obviously did my best not to do what I was told then, didn't I?!" Shun snapped.

The figure was silent for a long time, then, "Alright. I won't tell you what to do. But when I make a recommendation, it's best to take it into consideration. I only want what's best for you."

Shun looked at the figure and realized his vision was clear enough now to see him a little better. And realize that this guy was most certainly NOT human. "What the heck are you?"

The figure huffed. "Well, looks like you can see me better now, huh? And I'm a barian."

Shun's eyes widened. "B- barian?!"

Shun was prepared to bet if the figure had a mouth he would be smirking. "Ah, you remember that then. Good, it'll save me from explaining."

Shun felt as if his world had shattered around him. Barian... His father had told him about barians. He knew a lot about them because, as he had admitted to Shun and Ruri many years ago, he used to be one. They were aliens who had no mouths, breathed through their necks, could teleport, levitate things, open portals, mind-control some people, basically the whole shebang. They were either born from two barians or if someone died with enough chaos in their hearts before they croaked...

Oh f*ck.

"I'M A BARIAN?!" Shun cried.

"Yep. Hey, you're not dead," the figure said.

"Yeah, but... that's it?! I just died and now I just get a second chance, this time with superpowers, just like that?!" Shun cried.

"Well, Dumon's trying to use the burst of chaotic energy you emitted when you died to get a lock onto Heartland and that might take a little while, but essentially, yes."

"D- DUMON?! As in, Uncle Dumon?" Shun asked.

"Yeah, he's alive. Apparently if you were a barian once and you die, you become a barian again," the figure said.

"Wha- what?! If that were true, then-" Shun suddenly stopped as the figure moved close to him so Shun could see his long blond hair and crystal blue eyes clearly. Hauntingly familiar crystal blue eyes...

"You've grown up a lot, Shun. I'm sorry I missed it and that I couldn't help you," the figure said softly.

Shun's eyes widened. "FATHER?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Misael pulled back and 'smiled' softly. "Yeah, glad you didn't forget me."

Shun blinked a few times in shock, then 'scowled'. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!"

Misael rolled his eyes. "In Barian World, genius. I believe I made this apparent."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU COME TO HEARTLAND?! HOW COULD YOU HAVE LEFT RURI AND THE REST OF THE SURVIVORS ALONE?! HOW COULD YOU HAVE LEFT ME ALONE?! WE WERE BEING SLAUGHTERED! RURI WAS KIDNAPPED!" Shun screamed, "AND YOU JUST SAT HERE IN BARIAN WORLD DOING ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!"

Misael snarled, "You think I didn't try?!"

"Well, you obviously never went to Heartland again, so yeah! You can f*cking teleport! You can travel between dimensions!" Shun shouted.

"Dimension traveling is only possible if we know the, well, address I suppose you could call it. Every dimension had their own unique address that barians can sense in the form of energy. If the address is even a little bit screwed up, you'll go to a different dimension than where you want to go!" Misael snapped.

"I know that, dumbass! But you went to Heartland when you were still aliens! Did you f*cking forget the damn address?! Don't make me laugh! Even if you did, Uncle Dumon would've recorded it somewhere! Do you take me for such an idiot that I wouldn't know that much-" Shun yelled.

"IT CHANGED, SHUN!" Misael shouted.

"What?!" Shun asked, "It... changed?"

"YES! The attack from that fusion dimension screwed up and irrevocably altered the xyz dimension so much that its dimensional address actually shifted!" Misael growled, "Believe me, Shun, I tried. Every single effing time I tried, though, I ended up somewhere else. I can't even tell you how many times I attempted to come back for you. I didn't sleep for a week after the initial pain from becoming a barian again subsided, and only then because Nasch knocked me out because I wouldn't rest otherwise. Until Ruri came, I spent any free time I had dimension-hopping-"

"RURI?!" Shun cried, "She's HERE?!"

"Yes, and sadly, you know what that means," Misael sighed, "The only good factor about it is that we learned where the fusion dimension is. And they've been having a very "fun" time." He spat the last part out viciously.

"Is she still hurting?!" Shun demanded.

"No, but she was when she came. She screamed in her sleep too."

"Too?!" Shun snapped.

"You were screaming for the three days you were unconscious. You'd have screaming fits that lasted for hours. It hurt enough to see my daughter go through that, and then I had to see my son scream at the top of his lungs in agony as well. Shun, I know that by now you know how bad it hurts to see someone you love in pain or know they are in danger and be unable to do a damn thing about it," Misael said softly.

"I was out for three days?' Shun asked, "Did- did Ruri come and see me?"

"Yes, together we've kept you under 24 surveillance. She's sleeping right now, but I bet she'll be happily woken up to see you. But you're staying here while I go get her. IN BED!" Misael dragged Shun over to his bed and shoved him down, with little resistance from the already weak Shun.

Shun 'scowled' at his father but made made no move to get up. "Fine, just get Ruri here."

"I'll be back in a minute," Misael promised and teleported away.

Shun glared daggers at the space his father was just in. "I don't care if YOU come back or not, you weren't ever there when I really needed you, why should I need you now?"

... (^0^) ...

Misael lightly shook Ruri awake. The female barian's eyes flew open and her hand moved under her pillow, groping around for something, and throwing a backfist before she realized who had woken her. "Mm, Dad? What's up?"

"Shun's awake. He asked for you," Misael said bluntly.

"He's up?!" Ruri sat bolt upright and leapt out of bed.

"Yeah, and I do not believe he likes me," Misael said, wincing.

"I warned you. Like Mom used to say, he got his stubborn and conflictual personality from you," Ruri sighed.

Misael shook himself, "Yeah, I know. Come on, let's go before he tries to walk on his own again and kills himself again." The two barians exploded in particles of red light and teleported away.

As soon as Ruri saw Shun lying on the bed with a bored expression on his face while staring at a spot on the wall, she leapt on him, tackling him in a hug. Shun, taken off guard, threw a punch at her, which she expertly blocked. His eyes widened as he saw her and she knew he was double-checking whether she was who he thought she was. "Ruri?" he asked softly.

She nodded joyfully and hugged him tighter before suddenly letting go. "Sorry, did that hurt?"

"Who cares?" Shun asked, grabbing her in another hug.

Ruri 'grinned', "Shun, I missed you."

"I missed you too," Shun muttered, tears threatening to overflow forming in his eyes.

The siblings stayed like that for a minute longer, then Shun finally pulled away. "Ruri... when we face any fusion trash, you point out who killed you. I will make them pay!"

"I believe I get first dibs on those bastards, you overprotective sis-con," Ruri huffed.

Shun started sputtering as Ruri glared playfully at him. "I- I am not- I am just as protective as I need to be!"

"Sure you are," Ruri said, rolling her eyes, "Are you feeling all right? And no answers to make me not worry! I can tell when you're lying!"

Shun growled, "I've been worse. Although I am in a fair amount of pain, it's nothing I can't handle."

Ruri sighed, "You know we actually have access to professional medical care now, right? We don't have to scavenge for first-aid kits anymore. So you're going speak up about anything that poses the slightest discomfort. Got it, mister?!"

Shun gave in to her death glare. "Fine."

"Good," Ruri huffed, "I'm going to get our uncles and aunt. Don't move, or else."

Shun cast a glare at Misael. "Why can't he go?"

"Because you two need to bond after not seeing each other in three years. You two had better be talking to each other when I get back, or I'll be locking both of you in a closet together, just to make sure you have to interact with each other," Ruri threatened and teleported away.

Misael and Shun were silent for a while, with Shun giving his father a death glare. Finally, "Shun, I'm sorry."

"Why?" Shun snapped.

"I wasn't there. I wanted to be, but I wasn't. I left you alone and at the mercy of those fusionist bastards," Misael said softly, "I know you hate me for suddenly coming back into your life after so long, but at least tolerate me for now."

Shun's glare lessened, "Fine, but I'm only talking you right now because I do not want Ruri to lock us in a closet together. Her threats are always promises."

Misael rolled his eyes, "THAT'S friendly."

"I'm not trying to be friendly!" Shun snapped.

"That's something we have in common," Misael sighed.

Shun 'frowned', "Aside from attempting to get to Heartland but failing miserably, what have you been up to?"

Misael's eye twitched when Shun had pointed out his failure, but shrugged and said, "Sleeping, 'eating' sometimes, taking care of Tachyon, and dealing with emperor business."

"Oh right, you're an emperor here. And wasn't Tachyon your-"

"Dragon? Yes," Misael said smugly, "I'll let you meet him once you feel better."

Shun glared at him again, "If I was back in Heartland, I would already be shanking Academia trash again by now."

"At the moment, you are not in Heartland and are not fighting for your life so shut up and stay on the damn bed," Misael said.

Shun gave him another death glare, but was forced to comply because of Ruri's earlier threat. "How are my uncles doing?"

"Mostly fine. Apparently becoming a barian when you die might be genetic or just everything in Heartland was so damned traumatizing because your cousins became barians too. Or at least the ones that had one or more barian parents," Misael said.

"But most of my aunts...?"

Misael's eyes teared up, "They're really dead. Same with- with your mother."

Shun was silent, for once fully appreciating that his father actually could share some of his grief in losing his mother. He bowed his head for a moment and put his right hand over his heart in a closed fist: a gesture that in post-apocalyptic Heartland was a way of honoring the dead, saying farewell. They had to develop a way to properly honor the fallen in a quick gesture because they could not usually afford to bury the people who had died for fear of the Academia soldiers coming upon them.

"Jyan jyan jyan! There's my little bird-obsessed nephew! And he isn't trying to kill his father anymore~ I'm not sure if that's an improvement or not, though~" Shun felt his hair being ruffled and was on guard, ready to punch whoever had touched him before he heard Ruri's cough that conveyed 'don't-you-f*cking-dare-punch-him-no-matter-what'. Instead, he just turned a glare on a winged carrot-headed barian.

"Uncle Vector?" Shun asked.

Vector clapped his hands mockingly. "Bravo! Right in one, bird-brain~"

Shun turned to his father. "Now I remember why you used to hate him."

"Used to? I still want to turn him into kibble for Tachyon. The only reason I don't is because I'm worried about Tachyon getting sick from him," Misael snorted.

"Try not to instill your son with a hatred of Vector, Misael," a grey barian with hair that resembled cat ears sighed.

"Uncle Dumon?" Shun asked, almost certain who he was. Dumon was one of his favorite uncles, aside from Uncle Nasch.

"Only by being comrades with your father, but yes," Dumon 'smiled'.

"Good to see you, I suppose," Shun said.

"Jeez, you really take after your dad," a large muscular barian with a mohawk whistled.

"Uncle Gilag," Shun stated. It wasn't rocket science to figure out who he was.

"Haven't seen you in a while, Shunie," Gilag 'grinned', making Shun scowl. Three of his uncles, Alit, Gilag, and Vector, LOVED giving him nicknames. Vector's were insulting, but Alit and Gilag's were just plain embarrassing.

"Quit embarrassing him," a purple barian with a red cape scolded.

Shun 'grinned', "Hey, Uncle Nasch."

"Hello again, Shun," Nasch 'grinned'.

"You've grown up a lot!" a female barian with blue hair and white skin exclaimed.

"Aunt Merag?"

"Yeah, how're you feeling?" Merag asked him softly.

"Been worse," Shun replied.

Nasch scowled, "Considering how much it hurt us when we became barians again, that says a whole stinking lot. After we're done visiting, I will go launch another energy missile at the fusion dimension."

Shun winced as he tried to sit up, "I do not care about what anyone says about resting, I am going to watch you do that."

Misael sighed, "Ruri and I will watch you carefully, but you can go."

"I wasn't asking for your permission," Shun snapped.

"Wow, he is REALLY a lot like you," a red barian with emerald green eyes whistled.

Shun looked at him and it took him a few moments to place the barian. "...Uncle Alit?"

"Bingo!" Alit 'grinned', "Been a long time, Shunster!"

Shun gave him a glare. "Believe it or not, I did not miss your nicknames."

"Yeah, I guess you had other things to miss more!" Alit laughed.

Misael facepalmed. "Shun, promise me you will never take him as a role model."

"I don't take any role models anymore!" Shun growled.

"That is good thing, with a few of the people who run around here," Misael muttered, looking at Alit, Gilag, and Vector.

Vector grinned, "Aw~ Misa-chan, I'm hurt!"

"Call me Misa-chan again, you f*cking psycho and I will rip your trachea out and beat you with it!" Misael snapped.

"Tracheas would not be good for beating someone with. They're too flimsy, that's why it's easy to throw a knife into one and kill a person," Shun muttered.

The entire room was struck dumb, except for Ruri, who acted as though what Shun had said was perfectly normal. Although, it was in Heartland.

"You wanted to see the fusion dimension get blasted? Let's go. My rage is reaching its breaking point," Nasch growled. Shun propped himself up and Misael and Ruri grabbed onto each of his arms and teleported away with Nasch.


	3. Chapter 3

Shun leaned back and sighed. It had been two weeks since he had arrived in Barian World and he was STILL not allowed to stress himself! What's worse, he wasn't quite used to his body so he kept tripping or dropping things which gave the illusion that he was still in pain. Being a barian was difficult. He sometimes forgot he didn't have a mouth and wouldn't be able to talk for a while until he remembered. It was really embarrassing. Plus his father, aunt, and uncles kept hovering over him, which got annoying after a while. He had survived for three years on his own! Going back to being a "normal" sixteen year old with relatives pushing into his life was... infuriating to say the least.

"Shun." And THERE'S what he was talking about.

"What?!" Shun snapped.

Misael 'frowned'. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to this "Standard" dimension you've talked about."

"Why would I want to?" Shun asked.

"Reiji," Misael said simply.

"Why would I care about visiting him?" Shun snarled.

"Because he's your ally, possible/probable friend-" Misael started.

"Not my friend!" Shun snapped, "I'm a useful ally to him and he's a beneficiary to me, nothing more!"

"-that you will not admit is your friend." Misael finished, "Go see him and explain about barians. Akaba Leo may be a human, but he's a dangerous foe. Within a few weeks he managed to make a workable shield against our attacks. We're still trying to break through it. Reiji, as his son, could have some valuable insight. He also has resources. Plus he's the only other person your age you know."

Shun grumbled, then snapped, "Fine! How do I open an overlay network?"

"Here, I'll do it for you," Misael said, opening an overlay network. He had gone to Heartland earlier in the week and explained what was going on to members of the resistance, who had cheered themselves sore. He then got coordinates to the standard dimension from some of their duel disks.

Shun sighed then stepped through the portal. He stepped out in Reiji's "stalker lair" as he had dubbed it very accurately. Reiji was idly messing with dials on his control panel and looking up at the screen. For once, Nakajima wasn't there or anyone else for that matter. It was odd, especially Reiji not being incredibly busy. He was ALWAYS busy, so the fact that he was idle was unnerving. He also seemed... sad for some reason. He couldn't be grieving for him, could he? Unlikely, but... maybe Reiji cared for him more than he had let on. Or... come to think of it, Reiji had given him a place to sleep and warm food and anything he asked for although he never asked for much if at all and things he didn't ask for but was grateful for anyway...

Okay, Reiji might've cared a bit. Shun cleared his throat, "Do you really expect me to believe that you have nothing better to do than mess with dials and spy on random people?"

Reiji started and actually fell off his chair, which Shun found infinitely amusing. Reiji looked up from his regal seat on the floor and stared at Shun in the epitome of shock and disbelief. "Shun? Are- are you a ghost?"

"No, ghosts do not exist to my knowledge. Christ, I thought you had a college degree!" Shun said with an eye roll.

"That seems to be the most probable reason for you being here in front of me aside from figment of my imagination considering I _found your dead yet still bleeding body and buried it too_!" Reiji cried numbly.

"You... what?" Shun asked, confused.

"Considering you may very well be a figment of my imagination, I might as well tell you. I was looking for you and I found your body next to that of a dead Academia soldier's. I tried to stop the bleeding, to possibly save you, but you were gone. I called Nakajima and told him to prepare a funeral on the outskirts of Heartland and not to spare any expense. Then I cried for a while and didn't leave your side until your body was placed into the ground."

"And you've been moping ever since?" Shun asked incredulously.

"Mother has been taking care of my duties as CEO and I have been working on the Lancers, but Nakajima has been mostly handling that. I've just... needed time to mourn. If you were the real Shun and not just a figment of my imagination, you would slap me for being so weak and sentimental, not doing my duties..." Reiji said ruefully.

Shun bent down and slapped Reiji across the face, hard. "You were right about that, you idiot. For a prodigy child, you can really be a dumbass."

Reiji put a hand to his cheek and stared at Shun. "...Shun?"

"We have already established that," Shun said with an eye roll.

"How the hell are you alive?! Because aside from zombie, vampire, or scientific experiment designed to attempt to bring the dead back to life I am at a loss to understand how you are not still six feet and three inches under," Reiji stated numbly.

"Get back into your chair and get comfortable while I explain how I am not dead," Shun sighed. Reiji picked himself off the floor and sat back into his seat, messing with his scarf as Shun had noticed he did when he was nervous or excited. Shun sighed again and began to tell his story.

... (^0^) ...

"So... you are a barian now," Reiji stated as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Yes, and it is f*cking weird at times!" Shun growled.

"Am I allowed to go to Barian World? It sounds fascinating," Reiji requested.

"I'll ask Dad when he picks me up. Damn it, I HATE saying that!" Shun snarled.

"Look on the bright side, your father has to be better than mine," Reiji pointed out.

"...you can really put things into perspective," Shun said.

Reiji smiled faintly, then stood up and hugged Shun tightly. "I have missed you."

"You do realize your homeschooling is showing, right?" Shun asked, embarrassed.

Reiji pulled away, still smiling. A buzzing sound caused him to look away for a moment. He pressed a small red button and spoke clearly into an intercom, "Who is it?"

"Nakajima, Mr. Reiji," came the reply.

"Enter," Reiji said.

"Are you certain that's the best idea? He will get a minor heart attack when he sees me," Shun stated.

"I know," Reiji said as Nakajima entered and stood stalk still, staring at Shun.

"You just love to mess with people, don't you?" Shun shook his head.

"Yes," Reiji replied. He didn't bother to elaborate. "Nakajima, rest assured he has a very good reason for being alive which I recorded the explanation of so you can listen to it later."

"You WHAT?!" Shun cried, "You see, THIS is why you don't have any other friends!"

"I doubt you would've wanted to repeat it many times. That is why I did it," Reiji said simply.

Shun groaned and rubbed his forehead. "Nakajima, I have emailed the recording to you and all trusted members of the Leo Corporation. Please leave and listen to it, then meet with me in the meeting room at nineteen-hundred hours."

"...yes, Mr Reiji," Nakajima said, still staring at Shun in shock. He turned and left the room while Shun crossed his arms and huffed at Reiji.

"So, what else can you do besides teleport, which you don't know how to do?" Reiji asked.

"Not entirely sure. Father mentioned something about shooting energy beams and flying," Shun said, shrugging.

"Indeed? That could be very useful. I would like to study you," Reiji said, pushing up his glasses.

"You want to what? No way in hell!" Shun snarled. He felt a power of him brimming and saw Reiji's eyes widen.

"Interesting. Your irises and pupils glow red when you are angered now," Reiji commented.

"They what?!" Shun cried.

"They are no longer glowing, but yes, they were glowing quite brightly," Reiji answered.

Shun groaned, "Damn, I feel like I can't control my own body anymore!"

"I believe that is called puberty," Reiji said, the faintest hint of a smile playing on his lips.

Shun stared at him. "Was that a joke? Did you just make a joke? You?"

"The last you was not necessary, but yes," Reiji sighed, "Although, I am very serious most of the time. I do have to be."

"Yeah, running a company and organizing a war," Shun sighed. He started as a red portal opened at his side.

"Ah, I believe that must be your father coming," Reiji commented.

"Most definitely," Shun growled.

"As I have said, he has to be better than my father," Reiji replied.

"That is not saying much," Shun snarled as Misael materialized. He appeared about in his late twenties, which was younger than Shun remembered him being but he supposed being a barian gave people eternal youth. Honestly, he was mostly thankful he wasn't a teenager as his father had said he had been when he was first a barian.

Misael looked over at Shun and smiled faintly. "Hm, this is the first time I have seen you as a human since I died. You really have grown up quite a lot."

"Yeah, no thanks to you," Shun huffed.

Misael's smile flickered. "Perhaps not, but let's not forget that I died in saving Ruri's and your life."

Shun huffed again while Reiji was staring at Misael in something akin to wonder. "I assume you are Shun's father?"

"Misael Kurosaki, yes. Of course, Kurosaki was simply the last name I took when I became human for a while since barians do not have surnames, nor any need for them," Misael said idly.

Reiji stood up and held out his hand for a handshake. "Pleased to make your acquaintance. I am Reiji Akaba of the Leo Corporation. Sadly of relation to Leo Akaba."

Misael shook his hand. "I know of your relationship with your father so I hold no grudge against you for your father's actions. Your father, on the other hand..."

"I expect you will make similar death threats towards my father that your son has already made and I have silently planned out how to execute," Reiji stated.

Misael laughed at that ruefully. "I'd like to see those plans."

"I have a few word documents and presentations on my laptop," Reiji shrugged.

"Really? So all those times I ranted and you were typing, THAT'S what you were doing?!" Shun cried.

"Yes," Reiji pushed up his glasses, "Mr. Kurosaki, or do you prefer Misael?"

"Misael is fine. I gave up the right to the title Mr. Kurosaki when I died," Misael sighed.

"Very well then, Misael, am I allowed to study you since your son does not wish to be?" Reiji asked.

Misael groaned. "You're just as Shun described you. And no, you may not but Dumon will be willing to give you data and information about our species."

"Thank you," Reiji smiled.

"So you are Leo Akaba's son," Misael stated.

Reiji winced, "I have done six different tests to attempt to prove otherwise. All sadly came back verifying that I am, indeed, his child. Of course, I do fully acknowledge my father is an asshole, to put it both lightly and bluntly.

Misael smirked, "To put it VERY lightly. I will happily rip him apart with my bare hands but I assume I have to wait in a very long line."

"No cutting in line, Dad, you'll have to take a number. Oh look, they've gone into the sextuplet digits," Shun said sarcastically, making both Misael and Reiji snort, which was decisively out of character for the CEO.

"Sadly, that is not too far from the truth. Actually, it may be a large understatement," Reiji sighed.

"Hence why someone needs to do that bastard in. I and the rest of the barian emperors offer our help. We wish to team up in order to take Leo Akaba down," Misael said firmly and viciously.

He looked down and tears welled in his eyes, "He's taken almost everything we had from us, including our human lives. He killed our spouses and out of all seven of us, only one pair of husband and wife are alive and that's because they were both originally barians. Our children all died but came back to lives as barians but many were too young to remember their mothers. And Nasch and Summer's second child was still in the womb when she was killed and did not become a barian. Our homes, our friends, our jobs, all were destroyed. Yuma, Kite, Nistro, Dextra, the Arclights, Dr. Faker, all were killed without mercy, or carded, I am not sure."

Reiji looked sympathetic. "I am sorry for your loss caused by my father."

Misael nodded. "All I want is to make him pay. You are void of any blame your father caused and may one day regain your family's honor by fighting against him."

"It is what I hope to accomplish as well as the saving of innocents."

Shun stared at both of them. "Can you two NOT talk as if you are in a political meeting or business meeting?"

Misael shook himself, "Right, sorry."

"We should arrange a meeting, though. Does tomorrow at six thirty P.M. work for you?" Reiji asked.

Misael nodded, "Yes, it works fine. We will be there. Come along, Shun, let's go home."

Shun scowled at being told what to do but nodded, "I'll see you later... Reiji."

Reiji smiled, "See you at six thirty, Shun."

Misael opened an overlay network and he and Shun dissolved into it. Reiji smiled as he watched them go. "Shun, you have no idea how lucky you are to have a father who cares about you. I can only hope you don't push him away by your resolute independence streak."


End file.
